Its Unpredictable
by ashmistyforever
Summary: This story is about AAML, how they said goodbye to love of their lives and then how they met again and confess their feelings.


**IT'S UNPRIDICTIBLE **

Hi everyone! This is my first Fan fiction so Please ignore mistakes and tell me you like it or not….

Ok this fiction is about Misty's song and AAML. Some ideas are from episodes and rest of the story is made by me.

I don't Own Pokémon and not even Misty's song…

Tell me if you like it or not….Please, your review will cheer me to write more fictions…

Some information related to story:

Ages:

Brock: 16

Ash: 13

Misty: 13

Well I think I am making you bore... now enjoy the story…. :)

**Chapter 1: Have to go…**

Ash and friend were travelling through the forest, after Ash played in League.

Ash has been travelling with Misty and Brock from two years and they all placed a big place in Ash's heart….Specially Misty…..

He didn't even came to know when he grown his feelings for Misty more than a friend. Ash thought that it was just yesterday when Misty caught him from the river and he brooked her bike to save his beloved Pikachu.

He was thinking that how much he like Misty now and do Misty also like him more than a friend? And suddenly a thought came across his mind that why Misty joined him, just because he broke her bike and she want her bike back. Maybe be she also grown feeling for him Or Maybe she is with me just for her bike, maybe she don't even like me…Ash thought and sighed deeply….

His thought was interrupted by a manly voice of his older friend…

Hey Ash, what happen you are looking little disturbed. Brock said while watching Ash curiously.

Uh...Nothing Brock…I was just thinking something… Ash said with little confusion on his face.

What are you thinking about Ash? … Ash heard voice of his closest friend…well actually more than a friend for him.

N...Nothing Misty…Just Never mind…. Ash said with suddenness so that no one can recognize that he was thinking about Misty.

Hey Brock when we will reach the town? He said to change the topic.

Yeah Brock I am getting bore form walking and sleeping in bags…I want to sleep on bed…

Misty said as she was making boring faces and waited for Brock to answer.

Well let me see. Brock looked in map to see how much far they are from town. Um… I don't think we will reach the town today… replied Brock waiting for reaction.

What! Ash and Misty shouted together.

This all is your fault; you took a lot of time for getting ready to leave…Ash said while he pointed his finger on Misty.

What! What do you mean this all is my fault? It was you who took One hour for eating breakfast and cleaning up all the food in canteen! Misty yelled back at Ash.

You mean this is my fault?

Yeah it is…

No it's yours…

No it's yours…

Not Mine…

It is…

No its not…

Ugh…you both shut up…stop arguing it's been two years you are together and you both are teen now, at least now stop arguing on silly things…now stop fighting I have something else to tell you. Brock shouted to stop fight.

Pika pi! turrrpi! Pikachu and Togepi yelled together to stop their master from arguing.

Misty and Ash stopped looked each other and thought _why they were fighting?_

I am sorry Misty…. I didn't wanted to argue with you. Ash said looking down to his legs.

I am also sorry Ash…. I yelled back to you. Misty said looking down like Ash did.

Good… finally you stopped arguing….Brock said with a small smile_. I don't know when they will understand that they a more than friends. _Brock sighed_._

So Brock what you wanted to tell? Ash asked with curiosity on his face.

Oh Yeah... I wanted to say that there is a carnival in middle of the forest and we are just half an hour away from that place. Brock replied with a big grin.

Awesome! I love carnival….Misty shouted happily.

That's cool I love to play games in carnival…but carnival in middle of the forest, how? Ash asked.

That's because there is a road passing through the carnival to Humpy Town (A/N I don't know what name to write, only one thing came in my mind and I wrote it :P) and people come to visit the carnival from that road.

It means we will reach the town today…..Misty said excitedly.

No...I said that road is to Humpy Town and we don't have to go there we have to take other route from the carnival that passes through the forest. Brock explained in answer.

Aww…Misty sighed as she looked down.

Don't worry Misty we are going to have fun in the carnival. Ash said giving sympathy to his close friend.

Yeah…Misty said looking up.

Well then I think we should walk fast to reach there before it will close. Brock said.

Yea… I want to play lots of games in there. Ash said with lots of energy.

When they reached the carnival they saw a beautiful girl with brown hair and black eyes on the gate to welcome everyone. Brock's eyes widened as he saw the girl.

Welcome everyone, you can get the tickets from here. The brown haired girl said.

O Hello beautiful lady I am Brock…. Brock said weaving his hand.

Hello sir welcome to the carnival. The brown haired said.

Can I ask the name of the beautiful lady standing in front of me? Brock asked the brown haired.

O my name is Jade nice to meet you sir. The brown haired replied.

Ugh… Brock you started again. Misty murmured getting little red from anger.

Calm down Misty. Ash said hoping that she will calm down.

Ok I am… but I hope he will not scare out that girl. Misty replied with a deep breath.

Don't worry Misty let's go and get the tickets. Ash said while walking towards the brown haired girl. Misty followed Ash holding Togepi in her hands.

Hello miss can we get three tickets for carnival? Ash asked gently.

Yes sure here it is…enjoy the carnival. Jade said giving tickets to Ash.

Thanks. Misty and Ash said together.

O… looks like you both are couple. Jade said with a smile. Brock, Pikachu and Togepi were laughing behind her.

Ash and Misty blushed on what she just said and shouted together _No we are not! _They looked at each other and blushed again.

Oh… I am sorry but you look like couple… replied Jade apologizing.

Uh… we should go inside now… Let's go Brock. Ash said still blushing.

No... I am not you all go in; I will stay here to help this beautiful lady. Brock said weaving his hand.

It's ok sir you go inside and enjoy I will do it by myself. Jade replied.

I love helping people…Please let me help you…._PLEASE_….Brock said joining his hands together.

O…Ok sir you can help me… Jade replied with confusion.

Thank you very much. Brock said happily.

Misty and Ash were watching Brock doing those stupid things.

Misty and Ash go inside and enjoy I will meet you here when you are done. Brock said weaving his hand.

Ok Brock, see you later.

As Ash and Misty went inside Brock sighed with relief.

Si…Jade was just going to say but her sentence was cut off by Brock _you can call me Brock…._

Ok then Brock….Why don't you go inside and enjoy the carnival with your friend, I can do my work by myself…Jade completed her sentence after Brock interrupted her.

Brock Looked around and conformed that Misty and Ash were not here then he took a deep breath and Said I am here for two reasons First…Brock started saying with a sweet voice…I like helping people epically the people like you and Second I wanted them to spend some time together, I know they like each other but they don't know that.

Oh…If that's the reason, then I appreciate you Brock you really think about your friends ….Jade said with happiness in her eyes, she didn't even know them but she was happy that they got a great friend.

Yeah thanks… hope_ they confess their feelings soon_ Brock whispered.

Misty and Ash went inside the carnival. They saw too many game shops when if you win you will get prizes.

We are going to win all the prizes. Ash said with lots of confidents.

Pica Pi… (Yep we are).Pikachu said from Ash shoulder.

Well let play some games…Misty said running towards the shooting game stand.

Wait for me Misty…Ash said running behind her.

Hello children, come try shooting some poke balls and get rewards. The keeper of the stand said.

I will try first. Misty said smiling.

Ash reached near Misty and said good luck to her. _She is too good_ he thought.

Thanks Ash. Misty replied smiling. _Oh…does he also feel the way I do? _Misty asked herself.

Ok here is you gun now shoot the poke ball…The keeper said.

Misty took the gun from his hand and pointed it on the ball, then she slowly pressed the trigger and the rubber cock directly hit the center of the poke ball. Bingo! She heard Ash was clapping for her, She smiled and said Thanks Ash.

Great shot girl… here is your reward a pack of poke food all kind of Pokémon can eat this. The keeper said giving the box of poke food.

Well done misty…I didn't knew that you are too good in shooting. Ash said with a big grin on his face.

Thanks Ash… the keeper said that any Pokémon can eat this, Pikachu would you like to have some? Misty asked smiling.

Pika pi Pika Pika (Sure but not hungry right now) Pikachu replied with a smile. Mist can also understand Pikachu so she said, Ok Pikachu tell me when you feel hungry.

Pika pi (Yes I will) Pikachu replied.

Ok what do we play next? Ash asked Misty, he wanted her opinion.

Anything you like. Misty replied with a smile as she saw his face she felt like butter frees are flying in her stomach.

What about that game. Ash pointed towards a stall there was a board on top of it, it was a lucky draw.

Looks like it will be fun. Misty replied.

Let's go then. Ash said running towards the stall. Coming. Misty said running behind Ash holding a sleeping Togepi in her hand.

Welcome everybody come a test your luck, we have very special prizes you our winners. Come and spin the wheel…The keeper of the stall was saying to attract people. Lots of people were standing there to check their luck; they all were just talking about the special reward, the rewards were a beautiful red handkerchief with golden border, there were only three handkerchief of that kind, a other prizes were a sound recorder, golden poke ball show piece, different kinds of poke food and lots more.

After listing that stuff Misty said with sparkle in her eyes… _What they said a special rare_ _handkerchief…..Ash I want that handkerchief…_

But Misty what you will do with that handkerchief? Ash said rubbing his hand on his head.

My all sisters have something very rare and they always tease me that I don't have anything…so now after getting that rare handkerchief I will make them jealous….Misty replied with an evil laugh.

Ok Misty I will try to get that for you…Ash said with a smile.

Thanks Ash…I will also try. Misty said smiling.

Well hello children would you like to test your luck? The keeper asked.

Yeah… that's why we are here….Ash replied.

Ok child… so for what you want to spin for? The keeper asked.

I would like to spin for that handkerchief….Ash replied pointing his finger to the handkerchief.

O... that our biggest prize…you need lots of luck for that. The keeper said.

Don't worry I have my lucky charm with me…Ash replied turning his face to see Misty, Misty was watching some other side so she didn't herd what he said.

What…Ash did you said something to me? Misty asked as she turned her face to his side.

N...NO…Misty I wasn't saying anything. Ash replied hoping that she didn't heard anything.

Ok then… what color we need to get for that handkerchief? Misty asked turning her face from Ash to that keeper.

You need to get color red to get that… and don't forget that there is only one red ball so it's really had to get and each person will get only one chance….The keeper answered.

Ok... I will try first. Ash said with lots of confidence.

Good luck Ash. Misty said with a smile on her face.

Ok now spin the wheel. The keeper said.

Ash spanned the wheel five times, misty was standing next to him and praying the red ball will come out. As the wheel stopped Ash, Misty, The keeper and Pikachu were staring the wheel curiously and waiting for a ball to come out, and then a small ball came out from the wheel. Yeah! Its red ball…Misty, Ash and Pikachu shouted together…. Misty grabbed his hand and started dancing with him from happiness.

Congratulations … you got the biggest prize….The keeper said walking towards the box of handkerchief to give it to Ash.

Pika Pi Pikachu… (You can stop dancing) Pikachu said looking to Ash and Misty.

Misty left his arm and they both started blushing. L…Let's go and get the prize…Misty said blushing harder.

Yea... let's go. Ash replies with a big smile.

Here is you reward child. The keeper said giving the box to Ash.

No it's not for me it's for Misty. Ash said giving the box to Misty.

Thanks Ash, I also want to get something for you…Misty said taking the box.

No it's ok Misty, I don't want anything. Ash replied with a smile.

O come on Ashy, don't be shy. Misty teased.

I am not shy…Ash yelled, and ok if you really want to give.

Yeah…That's what I wanted to listen…Misty turned to keeper, _can I also spin that?_ Misty asked.

Yes sure girl come…The keeper replied.

Misty spun the wheel three times and waited for the ball to come out. A ball dropped down from the wheel. Congratulation…you got yellow ball. The keeper said.

What that ball means? Ash asked.

It means you got a sound recorder boy. The keeper's manly voice said.

Wow… you got a sound recorder Ash. Misty said with a big smile on her face looking at him.

But Misty you spun the wheel. Ash replied.

So what I spun the wheel for you so the recorder is yours…Misty said.

Thanks Misty…Ash said smiling.

Ha-ha seems like you both are very close friends…The keeper whispered near Ash giving the box of sound recorder to him.

Yes we are…Ash replied slowly so that no one can listen.

Ash took the box and they both started walking. Togepi was awake now.

So Misty what now? Ash asked rubbing his hand on Pikachu's head.

Well I don't know…What about eating something? Mist replied padding Togepi's back to make her feel good.

Yea…Nice idea…would you like to have some ice-cream? Ash asked.

Yeah sure….Misty replied.

OK you go and sit there I will be back with ice-cream in some minutes. Ash said taking Pikachu back on his shoulder.

Ok Ash…Misty said while walking towards the bench.

As she sat down on the bench, Togepi was sitting on her lap. She was sitting and was listening to the voice of the people who were enjoying the carnival. Then her mind diverged from crowd to his friend Ash, she was with him from two years and now the feeling for him in her are grown up more than a friend. Trrrr pip Toge toge (what are you thinking about) Togepi asked with cheerful tone.

Misty just sighed and looked down.

Toge turrpi… (Come on tell me) Togepi said watching in her master's eye.

Uh…You know Togepi it's about Ash…Misty said looking at the little egg Pokémon sitting on her lap.

Toge trrriii toge? (You like him right?) Togepi asked still watching her master.

Y...Yea I do but I don't know what he feels about me….Mist replied looking down with sadness. But wait a minute How do you know that Togepi? Misty asked totally surprised.

Toge togi turrpi…. (We all know that)Togepi replied with a smile.

What do you mean by we all? Misty asked still in shock.

Toge Turrpii Ti Torri….(Me, Pikachu And I think Brock also) Togepi replied as she curled down in her lap.

Aww... Togepi I wish I could tell him… Misty said taking a deep breath. _Do you have any confessions you can come and make it here and I can tell you future…._Misty heard a voice I seem like voice of an old woman. Misty looked around to see where that voice was coming from, she saw a stall where an old women was sitting. She got up from bench holding Togepi in her hand and walked towards the old women.

Finally we got the ice-cream….Ash said holding to ice-cream scoops in his hands, Pikachu was walking next to him.

Pika pi… (Yep) Pikachu replied watching his master.

Well now let's rush to Misty before the Ice-cream will melt down….Ash started running. Pikachu was running behind him

You were talking with me? Misty asked the old women as she reached near her.

Yes my girl… I can see on your face that you were upset, you can talk with me and I will tell you what will happen in future… The old women said.

Well can you really tell what will happen to me? Misty asked suspiciously.

Oh… I think you don't believe me…Well I can tell you have any problem related to a boy…right? The old women said.

H...How do you know that…? Misty asked shocked.

I can read it on your face…The old voice said.

Ye...Yeah you are right…His name is Ash….Misty replied with a blush.

Can you explain him to me in your words? The old women said with a little smile.

Yea… he…(as Misty was going to start Ash reached there, he saw Misty talking with the old women, he wanted to know what they were talking didn't wanted to disturb the, so he ran behind the tree and pointed his ears to listen.)…He is totally Mad, Stupid and Weird, He broke my bike when I met him first and I was following him just because I wanted my bike back…..(Ash heard what Misty said. _Did she really_ _think that about me?_He asked himself and ran away…)…But now everything is changed… Misty said with a sigh… (Pikachu heard that and then he also started running behind his master…)

What changed now? The old women asked in curiosity to know more.

I like him now…and now I don't want my bike, I just want to travel with him for life time…Misty said blushing.

You will get some trouble and little pain but you will be with him one day believe me….The old women said with all the confidence.

I also hope so…Misty replied taking a deep breath. Well thank you I am feeling much better now. She said with a smile.

I am glad you talked with me…Old voice said in a happy tone.

Ok…now I have to go and see what Ash is doing…Bye…Misty said happily. (_Even a thought of him makes_ _her happy_.)

Goodbye and good luck…The old women said weaving her hands. Misty was running to find Ash and Pikachu.

Ash was running after listening Misty's words with tears in his eyes. There was only one thing wandering in his head…._She doesn't like me, she is not happy with me, she is with me because she wanted her bike back... _And tears rolled down from his eyes…

Pica pi… (Ash stop running)….Pikachu growled running after him.

Ash sat down on a bench, his hat was hiding his teary eyes…

Pikachu jumped and sat next to him looking at him with sympathy.

She don't like me Pikachu…..Ash said as a tear drop like pearl fell from his eyes.

Pi Pika Pica Pi…. (No, you didn't heard the full sentence, she said but at last…)Pikachu said making his Ash aware of what he heard.

Maybe she was going to say that but I hate him a lot…..Ash said looking down on the ground.

Pika pi Pikachu… (Or maybe something totally opposite to that…)Pikachu said jumping on Ash's lap to wipe his tear.

Well I don't know…. All I heard was she just wanted her bike back….Ash said with a sigh sadly.

Piiiii….. (Ash…..) Pikachu said looking up at Ash's face.

I will give her the bike back, if that makes her happy….Ash whispered.

Pika pika chuee….. (But that will make you sad…)…Pikachu said wiping his tears.

I can do anything to make her happy….whether it makes me sad or not….Ash whispered and hugged Pikachu.

I really love her…Ash said quite lightly so that even Pikachu can't hear. Hey Ash…..Ash heard Misty's voice and looked around, she was running towards him, he immediately wiped he tears and said, Hey Misty…with a fake smile.

What are you doing here? Misty asked in a sweet tone.

I was waiting for you. Ash said pretending that nothing had happened. And Pikachu glared at him.

You got the ice-cream? Misty asked and sat down next to him.

Yea…here it is. Come lets finish it before it will melt down…Ash said giving an ice-cream to Misty.

Yeah…Misty said taking the ice-cream.

There was an awkward silence between them. Finally the silence was broke up by Brock. Hey…. He said weaving his hand.

Ye-yeah…We did. Ash said in little upset tone.

O…good then…its afternoon, I think we should head towards viridian city now. Brock said with a smile.

I think you're right Brock, if we will start walking now then we can reach city next morning. Misty replied.

Yeah you both are right…..And Misty I have a surprise for you….Ash said pretending that he is happy.

What surprise? Misty asked with interest.

I will give you your bike tomorrow…then you have no need to travel with m…us. Ash said from a heavy throat.

Misty was shocked after listening what he had just said. What do you mean Ash? Brock said not knowing what's going on.

Don't you remember Brock, Misty was traveling with us for her bike…I bothered you a lot Misty…I will not bother you anymore, I will give your bike back than you can go your own way….Ash replied. His teary eyes were hidden by his cap. Right Misty….? Ash Stuttered.

Misty was totally in shock after listening everything he said. _He wants me to leave him…but can do anything to make him happy….._Mistythought in her mind ,she burst into crying from inside, she felt like her heart is breaking she tried not to show how she was feeling and said, Y…Yea you are right Ash….Misty replied holding back her tears.

Misty you mean you will leave us….? Brock asked hoping that she would say no.

Yea Brock I was following you just for that bike….nothing else…Misty lied.

Brock I think we should start walking now. Ash said taking Pikachu on his shoulder, and Ash ran away.

Ash ….wait for us… Brock shouted. Let's go Misty….Brock said, and started running behind Ash.

Misty waited for a second then she also started following them.

Ash was running, Brock was running behind him. _She will be happy now…..I just wanna see her happy… _Ash thought while he was running and tears rolled down on his cheeks. Hey Ash wait….Brock shouted.

Ash stooped and wiped his tears. Ash what happened to you…? Brock asked worried.

N-nothing Brock everything is fine….Ash replied.

Well…then why you are running like that….Brock asked wondering that what had happened.

I told you Brock there is nothing. Ash yelled at Brock.

Ok… Ok don't tell me if you don't want….but please don't shout at me. Brock said in a soft voice.

I am sorry Brock….I'm just…..Ash apologized.

It's ok Ash I can understand…Brock replied nodding his in understanding.

Ash turned around to face Brock. He saw Brock was there but Misty wasn't with him. Brock….where is Misty…..?Ash asked worried.

She is coming….don't worry…Brock said as he turned around to see Misty.

They saw Misty was walking towards them holding Togepi in her hands; she was lost in her thoughts.

_I don't want my bike back…I just want him….._Misty thought and tears appeared in her eyes.

Misty we are here…Brock called Misty.

Yea coming Brock…Misty replied.

And they started walking, none of them said even a word from hours, Misty and Ash were thinking the same thing…_today is my last night with him/her…._

The day was getting over and the sun was about to set.

I think we should set up our came over here, it's getting dark…Brock said.

Right Brock….Ash replied putting his bag on the ground.

They sat up there camp in the forest, they ate their food and everyone was just getting to sleep. But was not feeling due to a weird kind of silence between his friends so he thought to start a conversation.

So, what you won from carnival, Ash and Misty…? Brock asked breaking the silence.

Well not too much things…Misty replied.

So what? Come on show me also….Brock said making a childlike face.

Yeah Brock why not….Ash said. Ash and Misty opened their backpacks and took their prizes from it.

It a rare hankie….there are only three prices of it in the world… it was the special prize…Misty said giving the box to Brock.

Jade told me that it's too hard to get the special prize….how you won it? Brock asked looking at the box.

I didn't won it...Ash did and he gave it to me…Misty replied with a small smile.

Really? Brock asked.

Yeah…Misty wanted it so I gave it to her…Ash replied with a grin.

Well…what you got from carnival Ash? Brock asked giving the box back to Misty.

I got this…it's a sound recorder, Misty gave it to me as a return gift…Ash replied giving the recorder to Brock.

Seems like you both had fun…Brock said and he turn on the recording button but he didn't realized that. He gave the recorder to Ash and Ash packed it in his bag.

Brock yawned and said I think we should sleep now….and he went in his sleeping bag. Pikachu and Togepi were asleep so Ash and Misty also went towards their sleeping bags.

Goodnight Brock, goodnight Misty, see you in the morning….Ash said, _I don't want this night to end…._Ash whispered to himself.

Good night Ash, sweet dreams…Misty replied and sighed deeply. She just wanted to stare Ash whole night because she knew that she have to leave tomorrow.

Ash wasn't feeling good so he decided to think about those wonderful moments he spent with Misty, all the thoughts that were roaming in his head stopped and there was just one thing in his mind Misty, he saw an image of him and Misty arguing on silly things and all the adventures they did, this took a smile on his face and he was just lost in his old memories and soon he became asleep.

On the other hand, Misty was also not feeling well, she was just too sad that she have to leave his friend next morning. She wasn't feeling sleepy so she silently came out from her sleeping bag without disturbing this sleeping Togepi and sat down next to the trunk of a tree, their bags were near that tree.

She could feel a cold breeze and can see the moon and stars were twinkling in the dark sky.

_He hates me…_.Misty thought and finally the tears rolled down from her eyes.

Out here in the quiet of the night

She started singing….

Beneath the stars, and moon  
We both know we've got somethin' on our minds  
We won't admit, but it's true

You look at me, I look away

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart

Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that, I love you

I practice all the things that I would say  
Line by line, every word  
I tell myself today would be the day  
But every time, I lose my nerve

I look at you, you look away

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart

Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that, I love you

Why? Why do you turn away  
It must be, you're afraid like me  
I try, but I can't pretend that I  
Don't feel for you, the way I do, can't you see

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart

Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that, I love you

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart

Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that, I love you

I love you

Misty stood up and went to her sleeping bag to sleep there were tears in her eyes.

No it's not the end…..this is just first chapter….I will write some more chapters maybe two more. Well I don't know if someone is reading this or not but someone is reading then I thank you very much, I know there are lots of mistakes in it but I tried my best so please review and tell me you like it or not….Please…And thanks again .


End file.
